The Contract
by singerme
Summary: Isaiah Wicker considers himself to be a gentleman and a gentleman always follows through on his contracts. Even contracts to kill.
1. Chapter 1

The Contract

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty stood at the end of the bar trying very hard to concentrate on the ledger in front of her but she was too distracted by the man at the table in the back. The thin blond man had been sitting there for the last couple of hours nursing a bottle of whiskey but he didn't appear to be actually drinking it. Instead he would take a sip occasionally but for the most part he just sat there.

Though she hadn't actually caught him at it she had the irritating feeling he was watching her.

Kitty glanced at the man but same as last time he was just sitting there staring at nothing but the table and the glass in his hand. She briefly thought about going into her office and closing him out. If the man was watching her he wouldn't be able to see her in there. But her curiosity overcame her. Besides she thought, this was her place and she wasn't going to hide from anyone here.

Sighing she laid down her pen closed her book and walked over to the table.

The man looked up at her when she approached then lowered his eyes back to the table.

"Can I get you something else Mister?" she asked him. "It…uh…kind of looks like the whiskey isn't to your liking."

The man looked back up at her. "The whiskey's fine ma'am." Kitty detected a slight southern accent in the deep rich tones of his voice. "I just have some thinking to do."

"Thinking?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am. I have job that I've agreed to do and I've been contemplating on the best way to go about it."

Now more curious then ever Kitty pulled out a chair and sat down across from the man. He definitely made her uneasy but he also interested her. By his speech she surmised he was well educated. "Is the job all that difficult?" She asked him.

"Well yes and no." he answered. "It is a job I have done before but….well circumstances in this case are a little unusual."

Kitty arched her eyebrow at him. "Unusual huh? Can I ask what the job is?"

The man fixed her with intense green eyes before answering. "No ma'am you can not."

For a moment there Kitty thought she saw a challenge in those eyes that she wasn't sure how to respond to.

"Miss Kitty?" Sam called. Kitty turned her head and looked back to the bar. "Can I see you for a moment?" Kitty almost felt as though she'd just been rescued, from what or who she wasn't sure. "Coming Sam" she responded to her bartender.

Kitty stood and looked back down at the man. "Excuse me mister…?"

"Wicker ma'am. Isaiah Wicker."

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Wicker. If…uh…there is anything else we can get for you please let us know."

Wicker didn't reply, just touched the brim of his hat as he watched her walk away. The woman was definitely intriguing both in looks and manner. He realized the problem of how to execute his contract was now going to need a lot more thought.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The next day Doc stepped out of his office looking at his pocket watch. It was just about noon and he was hungry. Laboriously descending his stairs, he shuffled over to the Long Branch intent on seeing if Kitty would like to join him. "Howdy Doc" he heard as he reached the doors. Festus was ambling down the boardwalk towards him. "No" Doc told him before he could say anything further.

"No what?" Festus asked cocking his head.

"No I'm not buying you lunch." Doc declared as he pushed through the doors into the saloon with Festus on his heels.

"Why you onery ol' scudder" Festus sputtered. "I never asked you for not nary a thing. Truth is I was gonna offer to buy you vittles."

Doc looked suspiciously at the deputy. "You were going to buy? Where'd you get any money?"

Festus looked ashamedly at Doc. Well…I ain't exactly got it jes yet."

Doc narrowed his eyes. "Just yet? What do you mean just yet?"

"Well….." Festus squinted his eye and looked down at the floor for a moment. "I was figuring on a borrowin' it from you then payin' ya back when ol' Mr. Lathrop pays me fer the work I done him don't ya see?"

"Oh you did, did you?" Doc was losing his temper. "Well let me tell you something…." Doc started.

Kitty heard the two as she came out of her office. Sam grinned as she came up beside him. "They're at again." He told her.

"Yeah, I know." Kitty smiled and shook her head. "Well I'll fix that." She walked over to where the deputy and the physician were standing, arguing.

"Now hold it there you two. I'm not going to have my appetite ruined by your bickering."

Festus and even Doc looked a little ashamed. "I'm sorry Miss Kitty." Festus said "but this old quackety quack….."

Doc glared at him and opened his mouth to say something but Kitty put her hand up. "I told you two to hush." When she had their attention she smiled at them. "Now come on, I'm hungry and I'm buying."

The two men brightened and smiled back at her. Before either could say another word Kitty took each of their arms and led them from the saloon towards the café.

Isaiah Wicker sat at the table in the back and watched the trio depart from the saloon. A few moments later he rose and left going the opposite direction.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Contract 2

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

"Well, have you come up with a plan yet?" The woman asked.

"No I have not," Wicker answered evenly. Though he liked the woman's money he had decided he did not like her. "I take great pride in my work Madam. I want to be certain of what I do and why I do it before I do it."

The woman glared angrily at him. "You want to be certain? I'm certain. Isn't that enough?"

"No, Madam, it is not. Now you have given me your reasons for wanting this, but you have shown nothing to prove your suspicions."

"I don't need proof. I know what I say is true. Do you think I would've hired you if it wasn't?"

Wicker looked at her coldly. "I'm certain, I do not know exactly what you would do, Madam." He replied caustically.

The woman turned away. "Are you saying you're not going to do this then?" she asked.

Wicker sighed. "No, Madam, I am not saying that. I took a contract with you and I intend to keep my part of it." Her shoulders slumped in relief. "However what I do and when I do it will be my decision, not yours."

The woman did not respond and did not turn around.

"Now if those conditions are unacceptable," Wicker continued, "then perhaps you would like to contact someone else to handle your concern. Of course the money you advanced will be mine to keep."

The woman whirled around angrily. "Why you…" She stopped when she realized he had her and he knew it. She not only had no one else to go to but she certainly couldn't afford to lose the money she had already given him. She took a deep breath. "Alright," she said. "Do it your way. But do it."

Wicker smiled coldly. "I intend to, Madam." He replied.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The afternoon was a busy one, for both the businesses in town, as well as the lawmen. Two trail herds had reached town at about the same time and the cowboys were having a grand time seeing the elephants. Matt paused at the doors of the Long Branch, peering in at the occupants. Seeing Kitty he pushed in and crossed to her side.

"Well hello stranger." She greeted him. "I haven't seen much of you at all today."

"I know, Kitty. But with all these cowboys in town it's been all me, Newly and Festus can do just to keep a lid on things."

Kitty nodded as she looked around the room. "Well, I don't doubt that. Can I buy you a beer?"

"No thank you" he answered. "I'd like to but I don't have much time. Just thought I'd stop in for a minute and check on things here."

"Just things?" Kitty said teasingly raising a well arched brow. Matt grinned. "Actually, Matt, it's been fairly peaceful…"

Before she could finish her sentence however two men at a corner table rose and started to argue over their card game. "Excuse me, Kitty." Matt said as he stepped over to the table to settle things.

"Hold it," he demanded as he stepped up, his hand hovering over his gun. It was too late both men pulled their guns and fired. Within a couple of moments one man was dead and Matt had backhanded the other just a second after he had fired.

Everyone's attention was so focused on the fight for a moment, that no one saw Kitty grab her arm as she fell backwards to the floor behind the bar.

No one save, Isaiah Wicker.

With the situation under control everyone returned to what they were doing. Sam turned to draw a beer and saw Kitty. She was sitting on the floor behind the bar, her hand clasped tightly around her left arm, and blood spurting out from under her fingers.

"Miss Kitty!" he cried kneeling down beside her. Matt heard him and was at her side in an instant.

"Kitty, what happened?" he asked concern creasing his brow.

"I'm alright, Matt" she said grimacing.

"Come on," Matt said, "let's get you up to Doc's." He started to reach down and pick her up but she shook her head, all too aware of the eyes watching them.

"Just help me to my feet." She said quietly. Matt nodded slightly, and helped her to stand. Sam handed him a bar towel, which he wrapped around her arm. Taking her around the waist, he led her out from the saloon and over to Doc's office.

Once inside the office, Matt ignored her protests, and picked her up, carrying her into the back bedroom and placing her on the bed. As he did so he told Doc what had happened as Doc hastened to examine the wound.

Matt stood pensively in the outer office twirling his hat in his hand. Within a few minutes Doc came back into the room. Seeing the worried look on Matt's face, he patted him on the arm as he crossed over to his medicine cabinet.

"Doc?" Matt asked anxiously "Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be just fine, Matt." Doc reassured him. "The cut's gonna need some stitches, and I'm going to want her to rest but she'll be fine."

Matt caught the word. "Cut?" he asked, confusion and relief warring with his expression. "You mean she wasn't shot?"

"Oh good heaven's no, Matt" Doc said. "Well, at least not directly. One of those bullets flying around in there must've hit some glass near her. I found a nice size chunk of it lodged in her arm. I've got it out now, and once I get her stitched up, she'll be good as new."

Matt visibly relaxed. "If you want to talk to her, you'd better do it now." Doc told the worried lawman. "I'm going to give her some laudanum and once I do….." he didn't get to finish as Matt scooted into the other room.

"Hey, Cowboy" Kitty said as Matt appeared at her side.

"Hey yourself" Matt grinned at her. "You know you threw quite a scare into me."

Kitty looked chastened for a moment. "Sorry, Matt. I guess next time there's a shootout I'll try to stay away from anything breakable."

Matt grinned as he leaned over and brushed a kiss across her lips. "Not a bad idea." He said.

Kitty grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him back for a longer deeper kiss. "I think that's better medicine than Doc has." She sighed when their lips parted.

"You do, do you?" Doc asked from the doorway. Matt and Kitty exchanged grins.

Doc came on into the room and ushered Matt outside telling him to come back later.

Though he didn't want to he had a job to do. "See ya later, Kitty" he told her as he exited. Once outside Matt put his hat on and headed down the stairs just as Newly came up.

"Marshal," he called, "how's Miss Kitty?"

"She's fine, Newly" Matt told him. "She got hit by some flying glass, but Doc's sewing her up and he said she'll be okay."

Newly nodded. "I'm sure glad to hear that."

Matt saw something besides concern for Kitty in the young man's face. "You need something else, Newly?" he asked.

"No sir," Newly answered, "but I thought you might like to know that Joe Teague is in town."

Matt groaned. Teague was a trouble maker that caused untold problems every time he showed up in town. "Where's he at now?' he asked.

"He's over at the Lady Gay, just came in."

Matt nodded. "Alright. Do me a favor. Go on back over there and keep an eye on him. If he tries to start anything, let me know."

"Yes sir" Newly said as he started to turn then stopped. "Marshal, I sure am glad Miss Kitty's alright."

"Me too" Matt replied.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Contract 3

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt went back to work. The night turned out to be a very busy one for the lawmen of Dodge City. As Matt had figured, Joe Teague got drunk and Matt had once again been forced to throw him out of town. Teague had, as usual, protested and threatened Matt's life but Matt ignored him. He'd danced this dance with Teague before.

By midnight, Matt was finally able to take a breather. He had 6 drunks locked up in the jail and had thrown 3 other men, besides Teague, out of town. And heaven only knew how many fights him, Festus and Newly had broken up.

It was now just past midnight, and Matt was headed back over to Doc's office to check on Kitty. Just as he approached the stairs however, a shot rang out. Ducking for cover under the stairs, Matt pulled his gun and scanned the area to see if he could spot anyone. He neither saw nor heard anything.

A second later Doc's door flew open and Doc, with Kitty behind him, was coming down towards him as he stepped out from behind the stairs and holstered his gun. Festus and Newly were also running up to him from different directions.

"Matthew?" Festus yelled. "You alright?"

Matt nodded as he stepped back out into the pale light of the lantern hanging nearby. "Yeah, I'm alright, Festus." He answered.

"Did ya see who done the shooting?" Festus asked looking around for some sign.

"No, Festus, I didn't see anyone," Matt answered. "Did either of you see or hear anything on the way over here?" Both men shook their head no.

Matt looked over to where Kitty stood on the bottom rung of the stairs. "Kitty, what are you doing down here? Are you alright?"

Kitty nodded. "I'm fine, Matt. As a matter of fact I was just heading back home, when Doc and I heard the shot."

"Against her physician's orders, I might add." Doc said from behind her.

"Now, Doc, you know….." But doc waved her off.

"I know, I know" he said. Looking at Matt he wagged his finger at Kitty. "You know, I think you've spent entirely too much time with a certain civil servant around here. You're getting to be as stubborn as he is."

Kitty and Matt looked over at each other in amusement as did Festus and Newly.

Matt reached out and pulled Kitty to him. "Come on," he said "I'll walk you back to the Long Branch." Kitty nodded happy to be in his embrace, even if only for the few minutes it would take to cross the alley.

Matt looked over to his deputies. "Festus, Newly, you two okay to look after things for a little while till I get Kitty home and settled?"

"Sure Marshal" Newly answered "no problem."

"Town's about closed anyhow, Matthew." Festus stated as he saw the way Miss Kitty clung to Matthew. "Why don't you go ahead to bed your own self, oncet you get Miss Kitty home? Me and Newly can do the rounds fer ya."

Kitty expected Matt to argue, and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't. Instead he nodded in agreement. "I'd appreciate that fellas. I think I'll take you up on it. I could use some rest after a day like today. You two sure you don't mind?"

"Naw, Matthew, we don't mind a-tall. Do we, Newly?" Festus glanced over at his friend hoping he understood.

"No sir," Newly answered. He knew what Festus was trying to do for the Marshal and Miss Kitty, and he'd do anything he could to help in that cause.

"Alright then, I'll see you all in the morning."

"Sure thang, Matthew" Festus returned. "Goodnight, Marshal" Newly said.

"Good night, Miss Kitty" they both told her.

"Good night, Newly, Festus," she answered, and looked back at Doc. "Goodnight, Doc, and thanks."

Doc nodded as she and Matt walked off. Tugging at his ear, he turned with a slight grin and headed back upstairs.

When they were out of earshot, Kitty looked up to Matt. "You certainly surprised me tonight, Cowboy." She told him.

Matt looked down at her. "I did? How?"

"By taking Festus up on his offer of a night off. I figured you'd turn him down."

"Oh you did, did you?" Matt said with a grin. "Well now, are you disappointed that I didn't?"

Kitty grinned back at him. "Not in the slightest. It's just that you usually do."

Matt looked a little ashamed. "I know, Kitty," He said, "but tonight has been a long one, and I figured, that is if you didn't mind, that I might just spend a little time with you this evening."

Kitty didn't respond immediately. Matt looked down at her a little concerned at her silence. "That is alright isn't it, Kitty? I mean if you're too tired or something….." He didn't finish when he saw the expression on her face as she looked up at him.

It's more than alright." She told him happily. "As a matter of fact, I intend to reward you nicely for doing so."

"Oh, I love rewards." Matt said as he hurried her across the street to the Long Branch.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

In the shadows of the alley, a man stood and watched the group as they broke up and went their separate ways. As Matt and Kitty approached his hiding place, he faded further back down the alley only to reappear once they passed.

Looking back at Doc's office, he watched the physician as he climbed back up to his office and went in. The man stood for a moment longer, calculating his next move, before stepping out onto the boardwalk and moving on down the street.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Contract 4

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty awoke late the next morning, to an empty bed. Matt had already risen and, as was his habit, left before dawn. Kitty winced as she pulled her self from the warmth of her covers. The combination of a very active night, and an injured arm made her just a little stiff and sore. Of course Doc had warned her that the arm would be that way, and he was certainly right in his prognosis.

Favoring it, she stepped away from the bed and walked gingerly into the wash room to prepare for the day. Chuckling to herself, she wondered what Doc would've said about the other reason she was stiff and sore.

An hour and a half later, she emerged from her rooms and made her way downstairs, dressed simply in a white blouse and a dark red skirt, her shining hair loosely pinned up with soft tendrils framing her face.

As she descended the stairs, she noted with some irritation, that Wicker was back, and slouched in a chair at what was becoming his regular table, a mug of warm beer in front of him instead of whiskey.

If pressed, she would never be able to explain why, but the man bothered her for some reason. Though clearly well educated, and somewhat cultured, she sensed something darker in him, something lurking just under the surface where few could see it. He just did not sit well with her.

Rather than speak to him, Kitty simply nodded as she moved past him on her way to the bar. Wicker observed the pretty woman cross the room, but did not return the nod.

"Good morning, Miss Kitty." Sam haled as she approached.

"Morning, Sam." She returned, and then in a quieter voice "When did he come in?" she subtly pointed back towards Wicker.

Sam glanced back at the man, and answered in the same quiet tone. "He came in right when we opened. Why? Is something wrong, Miss Kitty?"

Kitty shook her head. "Not that I know of anyhow, Sam. He just gives me the creeps is all."

"Would you like me to throw him out?" Sam knew his boss had good instincts when it came to people, and if this man bothered her, then Sam didn't want him there.

Again she shook her head. "No, no let him be unless he does something to warrant it, which I doubt."

"Alright, Miss Kitty" Sam agreed, as she went on into her office and closed her door. He still thought he should throw the man out, but he would comply with his boss' wishes.

An hour later, Doc came in and ambled over to the bar. "Sam," Doc called, "you have any coffee left?"

"Sure do, Doc." Sam answered as he turned up a cup and filled it.

"Where's Kitty?" Doc looked around the saloon. Though he didn't indicate it he noticed the man at the back table. Doc didn't care for him at all.

"She's in her office, Doc." Sam replied, handing the physician a steaming cup of dark liquid. "Would you like me to call her for you?"

"No need, Sam" Kitty said from behind them. "I'm here. Morning, Doc."

Doc smirked and wiped his mustache. "To you it may be morning, but to the rest of us hardworking folks in town, it's close to noon. Of course you were up awful late last night I guess. Taking care of….." he didn't finish as he saw her expression.

Kitty ducked her head a little, as a blush crept up to her face.

"How's that arm?" Doc asked changing the subject.

"It's a little sore, but it's alright." She answered still not daring to look him in the face just yet.

Doc nodded and sipped his coffee. "Good," he said. "Now don't you forget to come up to my office in a couple of days and let me have a look at it."

"I won't," she said. Reaching over, Kitty turned up another cup and poured herself a cup of coffee, just as a well dressed man came in and crossed the room to her and Doc. "Morning, Jameson," Kitty greeted him somewhat half heartedly.

"Good morning, Miss Kitty," the man returned the greeting. "Good morning, Doc."

"Jameson," Doc said. Doc didn't care for Jameson Nix much either.

Jameson lowered his voice. "Is Miss Joanna in yet, Miss Kitty?" he asked as he looked around the mostly empty saloon.

Perhaps in response to his tone, Kitty lowered her voice as well. "No, Jameson, she isn't. She won't be in until after seven this evening." Kitty saw the look of disappointment as it crossed his face. "Would you care for some coffee, or something?" she asked politely, hoping he would say no.

He shook his head. "No, thank you" he answered. "Maybe when I come back this evening. I'll see you then, Miss Kitty."

Kitty nodded as he turned and hurriedly left. "See you later then, Jameson." She called after him.

Doc looked questionably at her as the man left. "He and Joanna…..?" he asked. Kitty nodded. "But he…..."

"I know." Kitty answered his unspoken question. But it's his business. His and Joanna's, and as long as they keep it that way, there's not much I can do about it."

Doc shook his head and swiped his mustache again. "Well, I guess you're right. Still he's asking for trouble with her. And it could land on your doorstep."

"Maybe, Doc," Kitty agreed. "But I sure hope not. I don't need that kind of trouble."

In the back of the saloon, Wicker sat and watched the man leave then looked over to Kitty and Doc. Taking another sip of his beer he settled back a little more in his seat and waited to see what would happen next.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Contract 5

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The evening progressed, just as busily as the previous evening, though with perhaps a little less ferocity on the behalf of the cowboys. It was after seven pm, and Matt had only stopped three fights, had thrown no one out of town and so far he had no one locked up in the jail.

Of course it was early yet, and he knew all too well how quickly things could change. Still, he decided to take advantage of the current level of calm and stop by the Long Branch.

As always, he paused by the doors and looked in to find Kitty before entering. She was standing at the near end of the bar talking to Jameson Nix.

Sweeping the room with his gaze, he noticed the same thin blond man, who'd been spending quite a lot of time at the saloon lately. He reminded himself to ask Kitty about him later. Something about the man bothered Matt, though he wasn't sure why.

Matt pushed on through the doors and strode quickly over to where Kitty was standing.

"Good evening, Matt." Nix greeted as he approached.

'Evening Jameson, Kitty" Matt greeted them.

"Matt." Kitty returned the greeting with a smile. "Get you a drink?"

Matt hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Sure, a beer would be good."

"Alright," Kitty smiled as she moved down the bar to fill the order.

Matt looked over at Nix. "How are things with you, Jameson?' he asked disinterestedly.

"Oh tolerable, Matt." Nix answered him as he scanned the room.

Matt had the distinct feeling he was looking for something or someone. "How's your wife?"

Nix looked up at Matt with a small guilty look. "She's about the same. You know, her health has never been all that good and this last year….. well…." he shrugged as though his wife's 'condition' was common knowledge.

"I see," Matt said. Actually he didn't see. He didn't know much at all about Jameson, or his wife, and didn't mind the idea of keeping it that way.

"Here you go," Kitty said as she returned with the beer, placing it on the bar in front of him.

"Thank you, Kitty." Matt said as he picked up the mug and took a drink.

A woman approached them. Though she was a little older than most of Kitty's girls, she was still quite an attractive woman with light blond hair, soft brown eyes and a nice figure.

Matt and Kitty watched, as Nix turned to the woman and immediately lost himself in her, forgetting anyone else was around.

"Good evening everyone." She said. She spoke to all three of them but her eyes rested solely on Nix.

"Evening, Joanna." Kitty responded noticing the exchange of looks between her employee and the businessman.

"Miss Joanna," Nix said. "You look awful pretty tonight. Could I buy you a drink?"

"Why certainly, Mr. Nix. I'm glad you were able to come in. I missed you last night" she smiled dazzlingly at him.

"I'm sorry," Nix looked chagrined. "I wasn't able to get away."

"Oh I see." Joanna said. "Well, you're here now and that's all that matters. How about we get our drinks and go sit down."

"That sounds like a fine idea." He agreed. The two started off before Nix remembered his manners. Turning to Kitty he touched the brim of his hat. "I'll talk to you later, Miss Kitty, Matt." They nodded at him but didn't reply.

Placing his hand in the small of Joanna's back, Nix led the woman to a table across the room. Matt and Kitty looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"He's going to get caught one of these days." Kitty said as she watched them together.

"Yeah," Matt agreed "if it hasn't happened already."

"You mean, you think Sylvia knows about Joanna?" Kitty asked a little shocked.

"Well," Matt answered, "I don't know if she does or not but he's not been too discrete you know. I wouldn't be surprised, if someone hasn't told her something by now."

"You know, I've never met Jameson's wife," Kitty said, "but I don't understand him cheating on her. It seems to me that if he doesn't love her or want to be with her, then he ought to divorce her."

Matt nodded. "Well, that would be the proper thing to do, but we both know people don't always do the proper thing."

Kitty sighed at the truth of what he was saying as she eyed the couple at the table.

Wicker stood in a corner of the room, having given up his table to a group of cowboys wanting to play poker. He watched the Marshal and the saloon owner, as well as the business man and the saloon girl for a few minutes, before finally putting on his hat and leaving.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Contract 6

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

An hour later, found Wicker sitting in his employer's parlor, watching her pace back and forth like a caged lion. Her normally well coifed hair, fraying at the ends to match her nerves and temper.

"Of course I'm sure of my facts, Mr. Wicker." She raged at him. "I've told you that before, and you've promised before to do what I'm paying you for. But so far…."

Wicker cut her off. "I promised to carry out my duties in my way and in my time. I will do that, Madam. However, I do want you to know that I believe your facts are incorrect or at least partially."

The woman stopped pacing and looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, partially?"

"I do not know who supplied you with your information, Madam, but from what I have observed over the last few days they only had about half of their story correct."

"And what will it take to convince you of the other half, Mr. Wicker?" she demanded. She did not like this man, but she needed him to do what she had hired him to do. She needed it very badly.

Wicker did not reply immediately. He could see the woman was determined in this. Nothing he would or could say would make her change her mind, or get her to drop her request of him. Though he did not like his job in this instance, it was his job and when he took a job, he never failed to complete it.

Wicker rose and took his hat in his hand. "I am a man of honor." He said at length, his tone dripping with malice. "I promised to do a job for you, Madam, and I will do as I promised. My work will be completed by tomorrow morning. At that time I will expect the remainder of my fee."

Without waiting for a reply, or giving a backward glance, he marched purposefully out of the parlor and through the door, leaving the hateful woman to herself, stopping just short of slamming the door behind him.

Watching him leave, she heaved a small sigh. Though contracting to have someone killed, was alien to the way she was raised, she felt justified in this. This was her due. She had been wronged, and someone had to pay for that and that 'someone' would pay. One way or another that 'someone' would most definitely pay.

Walking back to the center of town, Wicker thought about the job he had contracted for. For the first time, he was conflicted in fulfilling his responsibilities to his job.

The woman wanted someone dead. That was a job he had taken many times before and had never failed to carry out. He had never felt any remorse for it either. Always believing that the ones he killed, had somehow brought it upon them selves and deserved their deaths.

But this time was different. This one wasn't right because the one he was hired to kill, was innocent. That was something he was certain of.

Though he had already made one half hearted attempt, at fulfilling his contract he wasn't happy about what he was planning on doing this evening.

However, it made no difference. He had accepted the murderous woman's money, and he would follow through with his promise. He could delay another day he knew, giving his victim one more night of life, but he decided against it. His target was set to die, and tonight was as good a night as any for it to happen.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Contract 7

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The night wore on, and when next Kitty looked up, it was close to midnight. Though there were still a few patrons at the bar, most had already left for the evening, returning to where ever it was they had come from. The few remaining were about to go, willingly or not.

"Bars closing," Sam told them, "time to go home." All but a couple left under their own steam. Those two Sam helped on their way. As he pushed the last one out, Kitty began the tiresome task of cleaning up. As soon as Sam had the doors secured, he joined her in the work and before long he was taking his leave for the evening.

With the lights extinguished downstairs, Kitty wearily trudged up the stairs to her rooms. She had hoped Matt would stop back by after his evening rounds, but she hadn't seen him since earlier in the evening. Sighing, she opened her door and went in. Oh well she'd had him for one night, which was more than she usually got this time of year. She supposed she should be grateful.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Outside in the alley Wicker stood, watched her window and waited. He saw the light go on, but only saw one shadow. Finding a crate, he moved it, where he could sit and watch comfortably.

Within an hour, his patience was rewarded as he saw another shadow on the curtains of the room, a decidedly male shadow. Though he took no pleasure in what he was planning to do, he knew he would do it. He had accepted a job, and as a gentleman, he was bound to see it through. He knew how he was regarded, by the many people who had hired him over the years. Still he considered him self to be a gentleman. And gentlemen always kept their word.

Drawing his pistol, he stood and prepared to start his night's work.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty had just finished her bath, and had sat down at her dressing table, when she heard a key turn in the lock of her door. In a moment Matt had entered, and dropped his gun and his hat on the table beside the door.

Coming further in the room, he shucked his vest and laid it across the back of the settee.

"I didn't think you'd make it up here tonight" she told him.

"Me neither," he answered. "The night started out fairly calm, but it sure didn't end that way."

"That mean, you won't be staying long?" she asked, expecting to be disappointed again.

"No it doesn't. Those cowboys were rowdy, but they didn't give us near the amount of trouble as we had last night. We only have one locked up, and Festus agreed to spend the night at the jail to look after him." Matt looked down at her reflection in the mirror, and saw the happiness reflected there.

"Well now, Cowboy, I don't what to say to getting you two nights in a row. Usually when a trail herds in town, I'm lucky if I get to see you at all."

Matt chuckled as he poured himself a drink. "I know, Kitty, but looks like someone up there likes me." He jabbed his thumb at the sky.

Kitty studied his reflection in the mirror. "Bath water's still warm." She told him, seeing the weariness in his stance.

Taking a sip of his drink he looked over at her. "You trying to tell me something?" he asked half jokingly.

"No," she answered, "I just thought it might relax you a little."

Matt came up behind and looked down at her. "A bath couldn't relax me nearly as much as a certain redhead I know."

Kitty looked up at him and grinned, as he bent over to place a kiss on her lips.

Just then a shot rang out, and the window behind them shattered. It was clear to Matt, that if he had not of bent over Kitty, at just that precise moment, he would've been the recipient of that bullet, instead of the wall behind her dressing table.

In one fluid motion, Matt pushed Kitty to the floor, as he dropped down as well and rolled across the floor towards the door and his gun.

"Stay down," he hissed at Kitty, "don't get up till I come back."

Kitty nodded, "alright," she agreed shakily as she flattened her self to the floor.

Staying in a crouch, Matt pulled the door open and scanned the hallway. Seeing it empty, he jumped up and ran down the hall towards the back stairs. Pausing at the top of the steps, he listened. Hearing nothing, he charged down the stairs and into the alley below.

Matt stood quietly at the bottom, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He saw and heard nothing.

Though his eyes had adjusted some, it was still too dark to see any signs the unknown assailant might have left of presence. Matt took a few steps further down the alley, but still nothing.

As he stood there, Matt suddenly had an unshakeable feeling that something was terribly wrong. Turning, he headed back towards the stairs just as the lights went out.

Wicker stood over his prone body, and looked down at the big man. Grimacing at the task before him, he grabbed Matt by the feet, and began to drag him into the shadows of the Long Branch so that he could finish his work.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Contract 8

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Newly walked down the boardwalk to his shop/home, exhausted. It had been a rough couple of days, and with herds still camped just outside of town, he knew the next couple were likely to be just as demanding. At least he would be able to sleep in his own bed tonight, and get more than a couple hours sleep.

He was a short distance from the Long Branch, when he heard what he thought was a gunshot. Looking back down the street he saw nothing. His instincts told him something was wrong, but he saw nothing to back that up. He stood quietly for a few minutes waiting to hear another shot or at least see something, but he didn't.

Newly was tired and hearing and seeing nothing, he decided it had been his imagination and continued on down the street to his shop. Down in the jail, Festus had already turned in, his sleep undisturbed by any noise outside the jail.

Newly walked along, looking around at the mostly quiet town. He still had a feeling something was wrong but he didn't know what it may have been. With the saloons closed for the night, and most of the cowboys already back at their camps, there shouldn't be anything to disturb his nights rest.

However, just as he reached his shop, he looked across the street and spied a man lingering near the edge of the alley across the way. Newly started to ignore him and go on in to his bed, when he realized he knew who the man was.

Giving no indication that he saw the man, much less recognized him, Newly went past his shop and down the next alley. Circling around, he made his way until he was in a position to come up behind the cowboy, a certain no good cowboy by the name of Joe Teague.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Back at the Long Branch, Kitty was still on the floor of her room waiting. Matt had told her to stay put, but he hadn't returned, and she was scared for him. Scooting across the floor, she made her way to the door and out into the hallway.

Standing still, she listened. Thinking that Matt had most likely gone down the back stairs to the alley she turned in that direction. However, she didn't hear anything back there.

Deciding to follow anyway, she started towards the back stairs, when she heard noises coming from downstairs in the front of the saloon. She stopped and listened. Someone was definitely downstairs. Figuring Matt must've gone down to the front instead of the back, she turned and headed downstairs to the bar area.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Carefully, quietly Newly crept up behind Teague pulling his gun as he did so. Once he was directly behind the man he placed the gun against his back. "Put your hands up, Teague." Newly ordered.

Teague was too surprised to do more than comply with the deputy's demand. "I ain't doin' nothing," Teague protested. "I was just standing here. What call you got pestering me?"

"Marshal Dillon told you to get out of town and stay out." Newly told him. "What are you doing back here?"

"I was just looking around. I figured the Marshal wouldn't mind me being here, after the saloons closed. They ain't open then I cain't drink. If I cain't drink, then I cain't get into trouble."

"Uh huh," Newly knew better. "And I bet you just came back to town tonight huh?"

"Why that's right Deputy, just tonight."

"Uh huh," Newly said again. "Come on we're going down to the jail."

"The jail, why? I ain't done nothing." Teague continued to protest.

"Someone took a shot at the Marshal late last night." Newly stated. "I have a feeling it was you."

"Me?" Teague did his best to sound surprised.

"Yeah you. Now move." Newly prodded the man with his pistol and in a few minutes had him down at the jail. Not long after that, Teague confessed to being the one to take the shot, and told of how he had hid in the shadows of the alley until everyone had passed and gone their separate ways.

"You think we should let the Marshal know about this?" Newly asked Festus.

Festus thought about it for a moment then shook his head. "Naw, Newly. Least ways not tonight. Matthew don't never get too many nights, what he don't have to get up and go traipsing somewheres. This here'll hold till mornin'. In the meantime, Mr. Shoot em up here, can jes cool his heels in a cell."

Newly nodded. "Guess your right, Festus. Alright, Teague, in here." Teague argued but Newly ignored him, took him to a cell and shoved him in locking the door behind him.

Once done, Newly returned to the office and replaced the keys on the peg by the door. "You want me to stay here with you tonight, Festus?" Newly asked.

"Naw you go on back to your place. They ain't nothin' that yahoo in there can do, and your tired. I kin handle this."

"Alright," Newly said. "I appreciate it. If you do need something though, you be sure and let me know."

"I'll do er," Festus said as Newly left the jail and once again started back to his place.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty made her way downstairs, and walked into the bar room, but the light was too dim to see much. Going over to the piano, she lit the lamp on the top of it and brought up the flame.

Looking around the large room she saw nothing out of place and no one in it. She could've sworn she had heard someone or something down here. Turning around slowly, she had just decided she was wrong, when she heard it again, footsteps coming from her office. Kitty looked curiously at the door, and started towards it when it opened and Wicker stepped out.

"Good evening, Miss Russell." He intoned. "I have been waiting for you."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Contract 9

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Startled, and more than a little afraid, Kitty stood defiantly still, refusing to show fear to this intruder. "What are you doing here, Mr. Wicker?" she demanded. "We're closed."

"Yes, Ma'am, I know that," Wicker replied, "and that does suit my purpose perfectly." Wicker took a couple of steps towards her. Looking down, she saw a pistol in his hand pointed directly at her heart.

"What is your purpose?" she asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Starting to back up, she realized she couldn't go far as the piano was directly behind her.

"Unfortunately, Miss Russell, it is to affect your demise." His voice was calm and even, despite his words, as he continued to approach her.

"Why?" she asked. "What have I ever done to you?" Kitty ever so slightly stepped to her right, angling towards the bar and the shotgun behind it.

"You have not offended me in any way, Miss Russell. However my employer does feel offended by you." He noticed her movements, and despite his despair at having to kill this woman, he was enjoying the little cat and mouse game they were currently engaging in. It made his job a little more palatable, and gave him even more respect for her.

Kitty's mouth went dry, at the realization that he was shadowing her every move. She could see the determination in his expression to kill her. But she couldn't let that stop her, she still needed to get to the bar, and she needed to keep him talking to get there. "Who's your employer?" she asked.

"I am not certain that you have ever met the woman." He answered.

Kitty stopped and looked at him slightly confused. "Woman?" she asked. "What woman?"

Wicker stopped as well. "Her name is Sylvia Nix." He told her. "She believes that you and her husband have been engaging in an affair."

Kitty had never been so shocked. "An affair? With Jameson? That's ridiculous. He's been seeing….." she stopped, biting her lower lip. She wasn't willing to risk any one else's life.

"I am fully aware of who Mr. Nix has been spending his time with." He informed her. "I have even tried to persuade my employer, that perhaps she should rethink her decision to have you killed. However she has refused. She believes you to be guilty of adultery, and she wants you dead. I have accepted the unhappy task of ending your life."

Kitty took two more steps towards the bar. Wicker did the same. "Mr. Wicker," Kitty tried, "you can't be serious. If you know I've done nothing wrong then why do this?"

"Miss Russell," he spoke patiently as though to a child "I was born and bred a gentleman, on a fine southern plantation in Georgia. I was taught that when a gentleman gives his word he keeps it. I have given my word to Mrs. Nix to kill you, and I will kill you. It is just as simple as that."

Seeing that her pleas were having no affect she tried a different tact. "You know….uh….Marshal Dillon is around here somewhere. You shoot me & he'll be here in a heartbeat. You won't be able to get away."

"Your Marshal Dillon is currently unavailable to help anyone, Miss Russell." He stated, then seeing the stricken look on her face he hastened to clarify his statement. "He is not dead, Miss, merely unconscious. By the time he awakens, my work will be done and I will be gone from this horrible hamlet with my fee."

Kitty was out of ideas, save one. Trying to give no indication of her intentions, she turned and sprinted towards the bar.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Contract 10

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt came to, with a thunderous pounding in the back of his head. It took several moments before he could get his feet under him and stand, and another few before his vision cleared enough to see.

Looking around, he realized he was still behind the Long Branch, his gun was gone, and that horrible feeling was still with him, only more intense. Something was wrong, he could feel it and there was more to it then just the headache he had.

Staggering a little, he turned and started for the staircase. Just then he heard a shot. It came from the front of the saloon. 'Kitty!"

Matt rubbed the back of his head, as he raced up the staircase and onto the second floor. Once there, he slowed his pace, and as quietly as he could crept down the hallway towards the front.

Stopping at Kitty's room, he went in and pulled out the gun he knew she kept in her dresser, and then back out in the hallway and towards the front.

Looking down below him, he saw Wicker in the middle of the room with his gun drawn and pointed at the bar. However he noted with alarm, he didn't see Kitty.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Newly had just taken his leave of the jail and Festus had turned back towards his cot, when the both of them heard the shot. They knew it had come from the Long Branch. Both of them took off in a run, racing down the street with one thought between them. "Miss Kitty."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Wicker saw Kitty glance at the bar, a second before she broke into a run, and he fired at her. But she was quicker than he gave her credit for, and she had reached the bar ducking down behind it before he could fire again.

"Miss Russell, your efforts, though admirable, are futile. I will kill you make no mistake in that."

Kitty spoke as she made her way down the bar towards the shotgun she knew Sam kept there. "Mr. Wicker, killing me is senseless. You said yourself I didn't do anything. Now you've not hurt me so far, and if you leave now I'll say nothing to anyone." She had reached the shotgun.

"You are wrong, Miss Russell." Wicker continued in the same even tone. "I have hurt you. Not quite the way I intended of course, but I am certain that Marshal Dillon will not care about the distinction."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she picked up the shotgun, cocked it and prepared herself to rise and shoot.

"Last night, when you were hit by the glass." He responded. "I took advantage of that little argument between the two card players, and when they fired their weapons so did I. However, unfortunately, a cowboy hit my arm and threw my aim. I hit one of your beer mugs which in turn shattered hitting your arm. I was actually relieved in a way that I did not succeed."

"Relieved?" she asked. She couldn't figure this man out. He declared that he was going to kill her at the same time he stated he didn't want to.

"Yes, Ma'am," he stated. "As I've said before I do not believe you guilty of the crime with which you are charged. But it makes no difference. You will die tonight."

As he talked, Wicker moved closer to the bar. He didn't see Matt at the top of the stairs, Kitty's revolver in his hand.

"Hold it." Matt demanded leveling the gun at Wicker.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Festus and Newly reached the saloon at the same time. A light was on inside, but the front doors were closed, locked. Festus pounded on the door. "Miss Kitty! Matthew!"

They didn't respond. Festus and Newly pounded on the door again just as two more shots rang out.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Contract – Conclusion

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Wicker was so intent on Kitty, that when Matt called out, he froze. But only for a second. Whirling around, he turned to fire at Matt.

Kitty, hearing Matt's voice, looked up to the heaven's in thanks. Knowing Wicker's attention would be on Matt, she rose with the shotgun cocked and ready to fire.

Matt and Kitty both fired at the same time. A brief look of surprise crossed his face, as he slowly crumpled to the ground.

"Kitty, you alright?" Matt called her.

Kitty lowered the gun to the bar top and buried her face in her hands for a moment.

"Kitty?" Matt called again, concern clearly in his voice.

"Yes, Matt," she managed "I'm alright. How about you?" She saw him descending the staircase and ran out from behind the bar towards him.

Just as she reached him, the front doors burst open, and Newly and Festus came rushing in guns at the ready. They found a dead man on the floor, and a very shaken Kitty holding onto and being held by Matt Dillon.

"Matthew? What happened?" Festus asked looking at the man on the floor. "You and Miss Kitty alright?"

"We're fine Festus." Matt answered as he hugged Kitty tighter to him. "Do you two think you can do something about him?" Matt jerked his thumb over towards Wicker."

"We'll take care of it, Marshal," Newly spoke up.

"Thanks, Newly" Matt said. He looked down at Kitty then. "Come on I'll take you out of here."

Kitty nodded but kept her head buried in his chest.

Matt kept his arm around her as he led her out of the saloon and up to Doc's office. He wasn't going to be satisfied till Doc checked her out. Of course he hated to admit it, but his head was killing him. He figured to have Doc check that out as well.

As the couple left the saloon, Festus and Newly looked at them then at the man on the floor. "What do you think happened here, Newly?" Festus asked.

"I don't know, Festus " Newly answered as he bent to examine the man "but I'm sure the Marshal will tell us about it later."

Festus looked down at Wicker. "That there's the feller what's been hanging around in here, ain't it?"

"Yeah he is" Newly answered "and he's dead. Looks like a bullet in his chest and one in his back."

Festus nodded. "Well, lets get this yahoo on over to Percy."

As the two deputies began the grizzly task of removing Wicker's body, Doc was beginning his examination of Kitty. She protested his ministrations stating that Doc needed to check Matt over first, but Doc ignored her. "Now you listen here, young lady, I'm the doctor in this town, although some people here tend to forget that." He looked over at Matt and winked at Kitty.

Once Doc checked Kitty over, he deemed her in good shape, though a little shaken up. As usual he recommended lots of rest. Same advise he gave Matt after checking him over. However when he saw the way they looked at each other, he suspected rest would one of the last things the two would get for a while.

Against heavy protest from Kitty, Matt left her at Doc's until he could arrest Sylvia Nix. Normally he hated putting a woman in jail, but putting this woman behind bars didn't bother him at all. Not after what she had tried to do.

After everything was explained to Jameson Nix, Matt expected him to leave his wife to her fate, but Jameson surprised him. He refused to abandon her. He even told her the truth about who he really had been spending time with.

Something Sylvia had a great deal of trouble dealing with. To her way of thinking, it was somehow worse that her husband was having an affair with a saloon girl, rather than the owner of that saloon. Though she regretted making the mistake in identity, she didn't regret hiring Wicker and she stated that clearly.

"I'm only sorry I had Wicker going after the wrong woman, Marshal." She said. "Of course if I had of known, I would've taken care of that saloon trash myself. I only hired Wicker, because that Russell woman always has so many people around her."

Matt wanted to snap her neck for what she had tried to do, but he held his temper in check. He had enough evidence against her to make sure she would be convicted of attempted murder. When Percy Crump checked Wicker's clothes, he found the letter from Sylvia recruiting him for the murder. Matt was going to be quite happy to see that woman go to prison.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

It wasn't till the next morning, that Matt finally returned to Doc's office. As predicted, Kitty had refused to rest and was sitting somewhat impatiently in Doc's office chair waiting on him. Doc was in the other room. Kitty had worn him out, and he was getting the sleep she had refused.

"Kitty," he said when he came in, "aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"There'll be time enough to rest when…" she started to say 'when I'm dead' before she realized what a bad joke that would've been. "Matt," she asked instead, "is it over?"

"It's over, Kitty" he said. "Sylvia's in jail and it looks like she'll be there for some time. I've got plenty of evidence against her along with a confession."

Kitty nodded "Good," she said. Though she hadn't agreed with Jameson cheating on his wife, she certainly didn't agree with how the woman had dealt with it.

"Now can I go home?" She smiled up at him.

Matt grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Not only can you go home, but I'm going to take you there personally and see to it that you get to bed."

Kitty looked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face. "And….uh…will you be joining me in that bed Marshal?"

"Well, I'll tell you what." Matt said as he kissed her. "I think I might be persuaded."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Matt led Kitty out of Doc's office and over to her rooms. Rest was the last thing on either of their minds.

FINIS

**I'll let you all figure out what they did instead of rest.**


End file.
